Dancing
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: They dance through other identities, around and with words, in disguises, and through fire, but most of all, their hearts dance together. Femme Slash. Drabble.


Title: "Dancing"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: G  
Summary: They dance through other identities, around and with words, in disguises, and through fire, but most of all, their hearts dance together.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: 244. That's the number of stories that were sitting on my hard drive collecting dust because I lack the energy and time to take care of them as I once did. My betaing pattern has always been to write, then type up if written on paper, the story, read it aloud to my beloved Jack and our children, editing as I go, and then finally format and post. Sadly, this part is simply taking too much of my time and energy, and my beloved Jack and I have too little time together in person these days to be able to keep up with my stories. So what to do? Give up writing? I actually considered it for a while, tried to make excuses to myself other than the large number of stories collecting cyber dust on my computer, as to why I lacked the energy and Muse to write new tales. And then, with the turn of the new year, I decided to stop running and face the problem. The problem is, quite frankly, that once one gets so bogged down in formatting and editing that writing is no longer a pleasure but the actual posting of those writings becomes a hassle and - egad! - work, it's time to cut something out, and that will never be the writing process. So, in short, yes, there will be mistakes in this tale. Yes, it's missing about half of the header information I usually include. But I wrote it for pleasure and am posting it in hopes of sharing that pleasure with others. Do with it as you will.

"I'm telling you," Parker babbled nervously, "you don't want to do this. I'll step on every one of your toes."

Sophie smiled patiently. "It's not like it would be the first time. You're really not as bad a dancer as you think, Lizzie." They were already holding hands. Sophie brought her closer to her, fully aware of their mark's eyes focused hungrily upon them.

Their hearts thundered as Sophie's voluptuous body slid provocatively against Parker's smaller frame. She placed her mouth so close to her ear that her lips appeared, to those watching them, to be kissing her as she whispered, "We've got to do this, Parker. We can't sell these roles without it."

"But - " Parker started to protest.

"Oh, it's okay, darling," Sophie crooned. "You're not going to step on my feet." Her lovely smile stayed perfectly in place as Parker did just that.

"Oops! Sorry, but I told you I was, Annette - "

"Perhaps you're not the best dancer," Sophie admitted, "but you're flawless in the bed." Parker looked confused, and her confusion grew gigantically as Sophie suddenly leaned forward and pressed her lips to hers. She heard the comments the men made and knew they had them, but as Parker's lips gradually slowly softened and parted underneath her passionate onslaught, Sophie began to forget about the con.

The room melted away. The men's horny comments fell on deaf ears. The whole world slipped away as, for just one moment, Sophie was no longer a con artist. She was just herself, a woman in love, as Parker kissed her back.

Then the comms screamed in their ears. They forced themselves to return to business as Sophie, still holding to Parker's hand, turned to finish the negotiations with their marks. Yet, as they sealed the deal, she glanced sideways to Parker. Parker's pretty, little face was still flushed from the heat of their kiss, and her eyes couldn't hide her excitement. Sophie squeezed her hand, silently promising her more of the love they now knew they shared as soon as they were alone together again.

**The End**


End file.
